


memento mori

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Georgia Runoff Election Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cemetery, F/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sex In A Graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey and Kylo slip out of Canady's Thanksgiving dinner party to have sex in a graveyard.memento mori: an artistic or symbolic reminder of the inevitability of death.*~a oneshot in the(probably) not even realuniverse~*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Georgia Runoff Election Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015236
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	memento mori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarpiaHarpyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpiaHarpyja/gifts).



> To encourage people to make donations to the senate runoff election in the US state of Georgia I offered to write prompts for people who made donations, and this is one of those fics! 
> 
> HarpiaHarpyja and I are in the very slow process of writing an AU of _House of Leaves_ , and this fic takes place in the same universe as that story. The prompt: "PNER rey and ky fucking in the back of a car in the middle of November parked next to a graveyard". There is no car involved and they actually go into the graveyard but otherwise this checks out!
> 
> This is my first time writing third person omniscient POV (I usually write very close third person POV or occasionally first person); it suited this story in particular and I hope it works.
> 
> If you are interested in more of _(probably) not even real_ you can read our first chapter (which we posted anonymously), and subscribe there for future updates:
> 
> [The Skywalker Record: A Detailed Scholarly Analysis, by Chirrut Îmwe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990735/chapters/54965935)
> 
> Thanks to flypaper_brain, beta extraordinaire <3, and to HarpiaHapyja for the prompt <3
> 
> (Don't let the title or the epigraph throw you off, there's no death or implied death here, I was just feeling a bit morbid this morning.)

_‘The ones who living come today_  
_To read the stones and go away_  
_Tomorrow dead will come to stay.’_  
-from "In a Disused Graveyard" by Robert Frost

The two slip out of the front door while the party is in full swing. They’re young, and they’re in love, although they haven’t realized that yet. Not quite. It’s there, though, dancing on the edge of every interaction, every fight and conversation.

They came for Thanksgiving dinner, but there are too many people there and the young man - he calls himself Kylo, and so does everybody else, except for Rey who calls him Ky, although that’s not really his name - is anxious. It’s obvious he’s anxious, walking so quickly down the sidewalk in the dark chill, pulling the young woman along by the hand without noticing how she has to skip to keep up with him. He was in such a rush to get out of the house that he left his jacket hanging in the closet, so he has only a black tee shirt and a green and black plaid flannel to protect him from the chill. He doesn’t seem bothered by the cold, however. He strides down the narrow sidewalk like a man with a purpose.

When Kylo gets anxious the first thing he’ll do is try to soothe himself. He has several ways to self soothe. He drinks too much, occasionally he’ll do harder drugs. He writes a lot, keeps a journal where he shares his deepest thoughts and desires, although those words are intended for his eyes only. But by far his favorite way of soothing himself is to be with Rey.

And to be clear “to be with Rey” is a euphemism. He likes to fuck her. No - he _loves_ to fuck her. If Kylo Ren could spend every day and every night fucking Rey in every conceivable form and every conceivable position he would do it. He loves to give her pleasure and to take pleasure from her. (And he loves her, although, as I’ve already mentioned, he doesn’t know that yet).

Rey shouts as he drags her down the sidewalk, asking where the hell they’re going, why they had to leave just as the party was getting good. She doesn’t have her coat either, but she’s wearing a cream colored cable-knit sweater and a long purple corduroy skirt, so she’s not too chilly. She is anticipating too - when Kylo pulls shit like this it usually means he’s horny, which means she’s probably going to get fucked when they get wherever it is they’re going, so she’s annoyed but she can’t be too mad. 

Anticipating drunkenness they’d both taken SEPTA up from the city to Canady’s little brick rowhouse in Fishtown, where he's lived alone since his wife died a few years before. Every year he invites the entire staff of Fulminatrix Tattoo up for Thanksgiving dinner, including their families, and his own family too - his two daughters, and their husbands and kids. Kylo doesn’t have a family so he always brought Rey, and she had met these daughters at least two years in a row, at this same party, and yet tonight Kylo had expressed surprise when they showed up, insisting that he didn’t know that Canady had a family. It was fucking bullshit - another thing to annoy Rey, Kylo freaking out about Canady’s surprise family. But as they pause on the sidewalk before crossing the deserted road and Rey takes in the wrought iron fence that looms suddenly in front of them Rey understands Kylo’s plan, and despite her better judgement a sudden warmth blooms in her belly.

“A graveyard, Ky? Really?” He halts so quickly that she runs into him, almost knocking herself off-balance, and then smirks down at her. She hates that smirk, and she also loves it, and he knows exactly how she feels about it. 

“Haven’t you ever wanted to fuck in a graveyard?” He asks, leaning closer, so she can smell the beer on his breath. This is another thing she hates, and loves, and another thing he knows. Rey isn’t sure that he knows, and he doesn’t know either. But it’s like a game - a little thing they do. Which of them knows what about the other, and who knows what in return. There is so much that Rey doesn’t know about Kylo, but right now - as he leans down and breathes IPA in her face, and she thinks about leaning against a gravestone while he ruts into her from behind - she isn’t thinking about his mysterious edges. She’s just thinking about him, wanting to be with him. And he wants to be with her, too.

The graveyard closed at sundown, but it’s been broken into before and it doesn’t take them more than a few minutes of walking around the perimeter of the fence to find a gap between two of the iron bars that’s wide enough for them to slip through. While they search for an opening Kylo rambles about the graveyard, its history and notable people buried there, and Rey smiles fondly because _of course_ he knows. With his messy hair and leather jacket and tattoos all over his body he doesn’t look like a typical nerd, but he is one. And Rey, with a Master’s degree and a comfortable position as a museum curator - she appreciates him for that. 

She also appreciates his dick, and by the time they find themselves into the body of the cemetery, stumbling over old gravestones, her mind is focused on that. So is Kylo’s - he’s just looking for the perfect spot. He knows that because the graveyard is old there’s a real chance that any given stone won’t be stable, and he doesn’t want to risk Rey getting hurt if he tries to fuck her against a stone that falls over. He’s not always this mindful - Kylo knows that sometimes he’s pretty fucking dumb, and Rey knows it too - but tonight this bit of trivia about the graveyard is helping him to keep her safe. Rey doesn’t understand the delay - they’re here, they’re horny, why aren’t they fucking yet? - but she’s also used to following Kylo around, annoyed, so that’s what she’s doing. If he doesn’t stop soon she’ll say something, and just when she’s getting ready to speak up they reach the small mausoleum at the very center of the graveyard. 

Kylo is large but he’s fast, and before Rey knows it’s happening he’s kissing her, pushing her back against the wall of the mausoleum. She’s glad for her sweater, because the wall is a slab of marble and it’s freezing. Kylo has goosebumps on his exposed arms, but he doesn't even notice because he’s too busy tasting Rey and trying to pull her skirt up. 

“Fucking corduroy,” he mutters against her mouth, and she pushes him away with a huff and lifts the skirt up herself. 

“If I want it done I guess…” she starts, but she’s cut off when he swings her around and shoves her against the wall again, her cheek pressing into the cold marble. “ _Fuck_ ,” she moans, both in annoyance for the uncomfortable position, and because he’s slipped his right hand around her front and is toying with her clit through the thin cotton of her underpants. She shifts her hips back in an attempt to give him more room to maneuver, but he’s there, too - his thighs and hips and the stiffness of his erection rubbing against her ass. “Fuck,” she moans again, louder, and he laughs in her ear.

“That’s the idea.” His finger is cold but her cunt is warm, and both of them shudder when he shoves the gusset of her underwear aside and strokes it through her lips, deceptively gently. 

“What about it, then,” she says, frustrated. “Please, Ky. Let’s do it so we can go back.” She’s horny and cold; she’s not thinking about the fact that they’re surrounded by death, and neither is he. Because of her job Rey’s long since gotten over any unease she’s had about death or dead people, and they live in an old city. The graveyard to them is just another place. He ignores her pleading anyway, continuing to stroke with his finger, avoiding both her opening and her clit. Not even his erection pressed into her ass is satisfying. A sudden breeze blows through the graveyard, cutting across Rey’s legs, and she shivers. Kylo doesn’t even notice it, he’s so wrapped up in what he’s doing to her. “Aren’t you cold?”

“My dick’s cold. Do you have a condom?” He steps back while she catches her breath, gives herself a moment to let her frustrated anger wash over her before she digs into him. She’s so fucking horny and he dragged her into a graveyard and didn’t even bother bringing a condom, which is the most Kylo thing ever. 

“Jesus Christ, Ky, why did you…” she starts to push herself away from the wall, but while she’s been focused on herself Kylo’s been busy, too. He was just teasing her, you see, working her up before he gives her what she desperately wants. Of course he had a condom, and while Rey was focused on her frustration he pulled his jeans down just enough to take his dick out and roll the condom on. By the time Rey starts to push herself away from the wall, Kylo pushes her shoulders into it with one hand and tugs her hips back with the other. She moans as he moves her underwear aside again and slides all the way in.

“You fucking liar,” Rey says a moment later, once Kylo’s found a good rhythm and his fingers are sliding over her clit.

“I know.” His breath is heavy against her neck, his entire body pressing her against the wall of the mausoleum, leaving her trapped between hot and cold, an immovable object and an unstoppable force. “My dick was warm after all.” She laughs, because his joke is funny, and because she likes him like this - when he’s being sweet, when he’s being _real_. He doesn’t know he’s being sweet, he’s just being himself, the same self he is all the time, as far as he knows. Rey’s laugh about the joke is interrupted by her orgasm, sudden and harsh, and when she yells into the darkness and her cunt squeezes around Kylo he comes, too. A dog barks, then another one, but Kylo keeps thrusting through the cacophony of the Fishtown chorus of dogs until she pushes him away.

There’s not much else to tell. Kylo slips the condom off and lets it drop to the ground, Rey scolds him and picks it up, tying the end off so she can throw it into a garbage can later. Once they’re both straightened up Rey examines a few of the nearby gravestones. While she does that Kylo checks out the mausoleum. It has a metal door that’s flush in the marble wall, and there’s a decorative cutout across the top, just a few inches high. He stands there for several minutes, staring into the mausoleum, even though it’s far too dark to see anything. The air that flows out is stale, and it makes him sneeze. He thinks there’s something in there, but he’s not sure he wants to know what. Soon enough his blood cools off and he realizes he’s cold. 

“Can we go back now?” He crouches down next to Rey, who has her cell phone out, documenting a stone that she’ll definitely come back to see next week. “I’m ready to go back.”

“Sure,” she says. She’d like to say more, always thinks about saying more, but it’s easier not to, so she doesn’t. Kylo thinks about saying more too, but it’s enough for her to let him be there, to let him be with her. He’ll take whatever she gives; he doesn’t deserve it anyway, it’s all a gift. 

They walk back to Canady’s together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am @flowerofcarrots on Twitter, come say hi!


End file.
